The Pool Man
by didgeridoo
Summary: Life is eating Jack up and he takes a break from being a doctor.Over the summer he works as a pool man for the Austens.Can he resist their sexy daughter Kate?Rated M for Jex!


Jack and Sarah divorced about six month ago and he blamed it all on himself, coming to the conclusion that he failed miserably

_**I tr**__**ied myself with a new jexy one-shot, being inspired by a story a friend of mine sent me on e-mail a few weeks back and also having my little sister watching her "The OC"-DVDs over and over. So I simply coudln't resist and have Jack being the infamous pool man working with board shorts only.drools**_

_**PS: Sorry for any typing or grammatical mistakes.**_

**THE POOL MAN**

Jack and Sarah divorced about three months ago and he blamed it all on himself, coming to the conclusion that he failed miserably as a husband and lover. Maybe his father was right that he wasn't good for anything else but his medical career and the more he thought about it the more he believed in it.

It was like if he wanted to prove that he could do at least the one thing right and therefore pushed himself into work. Jack spent 18 hours at the hospital at least – making decisions about life and death, blaming all on himself if a patient died during surgery.

Whe he came home from his long days he was welcomed by the dead silence of his empty apartment, barely able to keep his eyes open and sleep soon overcame him.

In other words life was literally eating him up and he came to the point where he had to make a decision before things fell apart completely.

Jack – to his parent's disapproval - decided to put his medical career on ice for a while and take some time off in order to "charge his batteries".

He loved having time for himself, just doing things he always wanted to but never had time for like travelling, surfing or just simply being lazy and doing nothing but enjoying the Californian sun.

After two months of doing nothing Jack somehow felt a bit bored and didn't want to waste his days any longer with just lying around. He needed to do something to keep him busy just for a few hours a day, something that gave him the feeling to do something useful.

At first Jack used to help his mother in her garden but due to their constant conflicts he had to give that up as well.

It was last Saturday evening when his best friend Marc called him. He told Jack that his neighbours, the Austens, were desperately looking for somone who would keep their pool clean over the summer months.

Jack did some serious thinking about it and came to the conclusion that it was actually perfect. It was a job for three days a week only, which meant he still would have some time left for himself. Furthermore he loved working outside in the sun, he would get a few dollars for it and the Austen family would have their pool all nice and shiny again.

The Austens were a lovely family consisting of the parents Diane and Sam and their lovely daughter Kate.

Kate was 27 and worked as a waitress in a local café. She recently broke up with her fiancé and therefore moved back in with her parents for a while.

Kate was a very attractive young lady. She's what people would call a natural beauty.

Soft brown curls were hanging down her shoulders, shiny green eyes and heaps of cute freckles adorned her facial features.

Her body had just the right curves and Jack just loved her beautiful long legs.

The simple fact that he got to see the sexy woman in only a bikini most of the times certainly didn't help the slightest!

In the first few weeks, Jack hardly ever talked to the beautiful Kate and their relationship was very distant - if there even existed something you would call a relationship. Jack developed a good relationship with her parents though and lately he happened to stay long after his work was done because he had nothing to go home for anyway.

He then managed to spend some time with Kate in the evenings when she came home from her work. Little by little she couldn't help herself but fall head over heels for the man, who not only looked extremly hot but also owned just the right amount of charisma and humor.

Sometimes Jack wasn't home before midnight. He would rather sit with Kate by the the pool, their feet dangling in the water, talking about the major and minor things of life or somtimes they would just joke around and giggle.

Jack's and Kate's releationship moved to a closer level over the previous week.

Their innocent flirts became more frequent and their conversations more intimiate, sometimes even a little naughty. The fact that she actually enjoyed it turned him on and Jack felt his loins stirring each time.

Jack started worrying that someday his erection would show during one of their naughty conversations as a hard beneath board shorts would be even more obvious.

It was something in her eyes though that that told him that she would maybe even like it and Jack could also tell that she felt it too - the undeniable sexual tension that was building up day by day.

As of lately, he subconsiously made it his top priority that he checked on the pool each Thursday. It was Kate's day off work and Diane and Sam always went golfing with their poshy friends on Thursdays.

The times when Jack has jerked himself off in the shower while thinking about Kate in her bikini became more common as she was on his mind 24/7.

It was just like any other Thursday and Jack did his last few touches on the pool and was about to call it for the day any moment. Kate hasn't showed up all day and Jack thought that she probably went golfing with her parents. Just at that moment he heard the sliding of the doors and there she was. Kate wore a tight green bikini, which matched perfectly with the green of her eyes. The bikini showed off more of her bare skin than he has ever seen before. The top squished her breasts back to her body more than her usual tops.

She had an issue of a famous women magazine in her hand and a bottle of sunscreen in her other one and got heself comfortable in a big lounger.

Jack greeted her with a friendly nod as he was working on the other side of the pool and she just did the same in return. Unfortunately she was wearing sunnies so Jack couldn't tell if she was looking at him. Kate did indeed check out his masculine form and once more realised that he was drop dead gorgeous from head to toe. He was wearing board shorts only, meaning that his incredibly sexy chest was all exposed to her once more. Jack's chest hair was covered with tiny drops of sweat glistening in the hot sun of 36°C. Kate's eyes wandered to his muscular biceps, which were adorned with the tattoos she longed to touch.

Kate wondered what he was hiding beneath his board shorts as her eyes wandered to that very spot. She wondered how big he was, how he would feel inside her, would he fit her?

Kate felt extremely naughty for having such bad thoughts but she couldn't help it as he was simply just too hot to be true.

Inconspiciously Jack tried to get the one or the other look when he worked his way towards her. It was a hard task for the doctor to keep concentrating on his work as Kate was the ultimate turn-on in her bikini. Her body was sexy as usual – maybe a little bit more than usual and Jack had a hard time keeping his cock from getting a hard-on beneath his board shorts.

"Jack, could you please come here for a second?" - Kate said and Jack walked over to her.

"Could you please put some sunscreen on my back, I don't wanna have another sunburn."

"Sure" - Jack answered and grabbed the bottle out of her hand. He squeezed a nice amount of sun milk into his hands as Kate sat, her back facing him. When Jack touched her skin for the very first time both felt like jolts of electricity rushed through their bodies. Yes, her skin was just as soft as he thought it would be. To feel her bare skin beneath his hands was something he had been dreaming of for way too long for stopping his little massage already.

"Would you mind getting some sunscreen under the strap as well...just in case..." - Kate stated with a slight chuckle, trying to ease the uncomfortable situation but it didn't change anything for the nervous Jack. He realised that he held his breath and all he could give her in response was a nervous "of course".

Even though the skin beneath the strap felt the same as the rest of the skin on her back, the fact of getting underneath any of Kate's (!!) clothes felt very erotic.

"While you're already doing this, would you mind putting some on my front too?"

It took Jack a while before he realised what he was just asked to do by the woman sitting in front of him. Jack squeezed some lotion into his hands and reached around to rub it into her smooth and soft belly. In order to get his second hand around her he had to move closer to her. He swung a leg over the back of the lounger and got himself closer to her. So close that Kate could feel his hot breath on the delicious skin of her shoulders and that's when she felt a pool of wetness forming between her legs.

When Jack put some lotion on her belly he could smell the scent of her hair and let all his fingers just sink into the skin. He had to force himself very hard as to not move his hands to low or to high.

Jack rubbed some more sun milk into his hands to then spread it on the part of her chest, the one just above her bashful breasts. He realized her breathing harder and Kate could feel the ache between legs getting stronger.

At the point when he was rubbing lotion into her chest, Jack lost it and couldn't control it any longer. His erection formed and was already hard like a rock.

Jack looked down and realised that only few inches seperated his erection from Kate's ass. If she was shifting back now, she would definitely be able feel it.

Kate was already so wet by now and the ache between her legs shot up to a level, where she couldn't bear it any longer. She needed to feel him.

"Jack...could you...could you..." Kate stammered breathily, before she added..."could you...please...uh...get some sunsceen under my bra...I...uh...I...uh might gonna take it off later...to...uh... get some tan there as well" she finally managed to get out.

Jack fell of his guard and couldn't believe his own ears what he just heard. The cleverest thing he could get together in this awkward situation was a nervous "Kate...I...I...uh..."

"Please, Jack...just do it" Kate breathed and with that Jack didn't need to be told again and he quickly grabbed the bottle of sun milk and squeezed a decent load of it in his hands.

Kate whimpered in response as Jack's manly hands moved beneath the material of her bikini bra and came in touch with the soft skin of her breasts for the very first time. Her nipples grew hard instantly beyond the touch of his talented hands, kneading and massaging the sun milk into her breast, making sure that he didn't miss an inch.

Kate reached to her back and undid the clasp of her bikini top in order to give him more space.

She was probably fully sunblocked by now but the feeling of her tits beneath the palm of his hands was already too addicting for Jack.

Little moans of pleasure left her mouth as he moved his hands along her erotic curves. Jack's erection was on the edge of pain and he moved a few inches, closing the gap between the two of them. His hard was now pressing firmly against her ass through the board shorts and her tiny bikini panties.

"Oh my..." Kate moaned as she felt his rock hard member being pressed against her.

Jack nibbled on her earlobe while his hands cupped her breasts, which had the effect of more moans leaving her mouth. His talented tounge moved to the sensual spot of her neck.

Kate then turned her head slightly and their lips met for a sensual kiss. It seemed as if they spilled all their passion and lust into each other as their tongues moved together in a hungry kiss.

As the need for air won them over they broke apart and Jack moved around to her front.

"God, do you have any idea how damn sexy you are?" Jack said in a lustful tone when he had her naked body in front of him for the very first time and lowered himself.

"You're not too bad yourself" - Kate teased and raised an eyebrow as she stroked his shaft through the material of his board shorts and he hissed in response. Kate was literally shocked by the big size of him and Jack chuckled lightly as he saw the priceless expression on her face. Their lips met for yet another feverish kiss while Kate's hands roamed over his hairy chest and the sexy tattoos, which she longed to touch for ages.

Jack slowly moved his tongue down the soft and hot skin of her neck when it finally found her breasts.

He licked, nibbled and sucked each nipple just like a hungry baby and Kate moaned in pleasure.

Jack put a trail of wet kisses down her stomach, while he stroked her inner thighs gently, showering them with kisses and worked his way down her sexy legs and back up again, not wanting to miss a single spot of her beautiful body. He then gripped the sides of her panties, and looked up to her for a confirmation. As she nodded eagerly he slowly slid them down her legs.

"Oh Jack, I'm so fucking wet for you, can you see how wet you make me?" Kate huffed and parted her legs immediately to give him the perfect view of her sizzling and aching center. Her wetness was glistning in the summer sun.

Jack groaned loudly and let out some breathy invectives as he saw how wet she was for him. As much as he wanted to bury his penis in her already he needed to have a taste of her first - the scent of her desire intoxiating him. Kate could already feel his hot breath on her sensitve pussy and she couldn't believe that another fresh pool of wetness was forming between her legs.

Jack started to suck and lick at her pussy and moved his tongue in and out of her already burning hole. She grasped his head with her hands while she bucked her hips into his mouth and loud sounds of pleasure passed her lips, which turned Jack on even more. While he kept licking her clit, he slowly slid two fingers inside of her and started to finger fuck her.The angle of his hand made sure that he hit her g-spot every time he pushed them into her and Kate knew what was about to follow.

"Oh...Oh God...Oh Jack...don't stop...I'm so close...so fucking close...I can...it's coming!" Kate panted and Jack felt it too and soon she was quaking with the beginnings of her orgasm. He slowed down until he was barely moving, teasing and torturing her in order to prolong the pleasure. The orgasm came slow but far more powerful than she expected it to be. Her muscles tightened so hard and she thought it would never stop and Jack didn't stop neither. He actually continued his licking and fucked her with his talented fingers even harder, making her come over and over and over again. Kate pulled his hair in order to make him stop but the act only pushed him closer to her and made it easier for him to continue with what he was doing to her.

Jack chuckled softly and Kate felt it vibrating through her private areas, which intesified the pleasure even more.

Eventually, Jack slowed down and pulled away and Kate finally came to her senses.

"God that was...I mean...wow!" Kate breathed and she looked up to him with her sexually satisifed eyes. Jack looked back at her with a proud grin on his face.

"Oh that...well...that was just a little appetizer..." – Jack teased in a sexy manner.

Kate groaned and pulled him down for a hard kiss. She moaned as she could taste herself all over his face.

Jack pulled forward enough so his throbbing penis beneath his board shorts made contact with the center of her heat and Kate moaned loudly. He started a steady rhythm and kept teasing her with knocking his cock against her wet pussy. His tonguge still explored her mouth like his life depended on it. Kate subconsiously bucked her hips against his.

Jack could feel how her wetness lubrictated his clothed shaft, and Kate groaned in frustration as he never stopped his teasing.

"Oh God...Jack...please...please...I...oh...I..." was all Kate could manage to say as his clothed cock was brushing over her pussy lips.

"What Kate? What do you want me to do?" Jack breathed with a husky voice.

"I...oh...I want..."

"What do you want baby? Tell me!" Jack asked in a lustful manner.

"I want...oooh"

"Tell me baby!" Jack said in a more demanding tone this time.

"Fuck me Jack! I want you to fuck me with that big hard cock of yours!" Kate hissed and wrapped her legs around his waist in order to press his dick against her groin and Jack groaned in response.

He somehow managed to free himself from her and Kate looked at him with a questioning expression on her face.

Jack stripped off his board shorts and slid them down his legs with a slow motion, his eyes never leaving hers and Kate realised that his usual soft brown eyes were now pitch black with lust.

His throbbing and aching member sprung free immediately and Kate licked her lips as she saw his size for the very first time.

"Ever been fucked with a cock like that?" Jack raised his eyebrow, always being proud of his huge cock. Kate found herself shaking her head in negation and her eyes focused on the big tool.

"Thought so" Jack mouthed and walked towards her, always looking into her beautiful green eyes. Kate's lower muscels were trembling with anticipation and a new load of juices was forming. Jack slowly crawled up her body, his eyes still not leaving hers, his member wagging between his legs. It seemed as if his cock could smell her desire as it naturally guided the rest of him toward it. He rubbed his erection along her vagina in anticipation of penetrating her and he could already feel the slick lubrication. Kate's face was flushed with excitment. Jack looked into her eyes once more as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Kate gripped his tattoo-covered biceps, preparing herself for what was about to come.

"Oh God...oh my God...oh my God" Kate whispered as she could feel the tip of his penis.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" - boath moaned in unification as he literally slipped into her due to her wetness. Jack had to control himself as to not come already because the last time he had intercourse with a woman after his divorce.

Kate winced a little at first as he stretched her completely, but soon the pleasure overpowered the pain. It felt so right and so good and they matched each other perfectly.

"Fuck Jack, you're so fucking huge!" she said and spread her legs farther apart as Jack raised himself up on his arms. He moved into her a little bit more, just to pull himself out again.

Jack pushed himself into her again, a little harder this time and with every push he made he felt himself sinking deeper into her.

Jack slowly moved in and out of her, enjoying to finally be able making love to her, making love to the woman he had the hots for ever since he has been introduced to her. Jack thought it would never happen yet here he was - their bodies connected in the most intimitate way, his cock slipping in and out of her heat, her obviously loving the act as much as he did.

Her heavy breaths and moans turned him on and he thrusted into her faster and faster and her body arched up in ecstasy.

Kate's moans grew louder with each thrust and before she realised what was happening, she clamped down on Jack's dick and screamed as the orgasmic waves shook her body.

As she came down from her high, Jack brushed a strand out of her face and kissed her softly on her sweet lips.

"Can I...can I be on top?" Kate asked and Jack answered her with simply switching their postitions. Jack was now lying on the lounger with Kate straddling him.

Kate lowered herself onto him and started a steady rhythm, moving up and down his penis.

"Yeah, ride me baby! Ride me!" Jack huffed when he gripped her breasts and cupped them. Kate leaned forward and Jack sucked on her hard nipples with his hungry mouth.

Jack grabbed her hips as her movements started to get faster and needier. Her hands rested on his hairy chest, her fingers gripping his hair as she kept bucking up and down on him, her pussy slamming onto his cock violently. Her breath got quicker and so did her moans.

"Oh Jack, I'm so close...I'm gonna come...I'm gonna...oh ...Jack...oh...I want...I want...fill me with your cum, Jack!" Kate begged and a second later she screamed out in pleasure. It seemed as if his cock heard her words when Jack suddenly gripped onto her hips and pulled her body down onto his as he kept shooting his hot semen into her. He fired all the precious liquids into her, which he had stored inside him for quite a while.

Kate rested on his chest and they both breathed heavily as they came down from their high.

"Kate, you have no idea how much I needed this. I haven't...I havent'...since..." Jack stated honestly as he gently stroked Kate's head. She felt flattered to be the one and needed this just as much as he did after the recent drama with her ex-fiancé.

"You're up for a final round?" - Kate looked up to him with a mischevious grin on her face.

"You can bet on that, baby" – Jack said and Kate felt his member growing inside her when he started to move within her. She grunted as his cock was now completely hard again.

Skin on skin, both bodies covered with a layer of sweat and already closer to the edge than he expected. In order to prolong their pleasure he changed their positions so he was in control again.

Jack took her long legs and put them on his shoulders. Kate gripped his hard member and postioned him at her entrance. Jack slipped deeply into her wet tunnel.

"Fuck, you're deep...it feels so good Jack...so good...it..aahhh" Kate moaned.

Jack pulled himself out and pushed himself back in again with a grunt and then repeated the whole thing.

"Oh yes, that's it Jack! Harder, Jack, harder!" Kate panted and Jack obeyed

"So you like it when my big hard cock fucks you hard and fast, baby? Tell me how it feels, tell me that you want me to fuck your brains out!" Jack hissed and pumped her in a frantic pace.

"Aaaahhhhhh, god yes Jack, you'r so big, so fucking big and I love it! Fuck my brains out!" Kate hissed back.

She gripped the sides of his ribcage when Jack started to jackhammer downard into her body.

"Feels so good...so good...aahhh" Jack moaned and was pouding into her.

The sensation was incredible. Kate's vagina seemed to almost suck Jack into her as he disappeard into her with each thrust. Her bashful breasts shook with each movement and a slapping sound of Jack's balls could be heard. The lounger beneath them moved with their rocking, slightly jumping up from the ground with each thrust, matching the rhythm of their lovemaking.

Jack propped himself up, staring at the sexy goddess beneath him and cherished every single second of the best sex he ever had. He hardly had any sex in the last few months of his marriage and if they did, it was already over before it actually really started. Jack quickly pushed the miserable thoughts out if his head as he rather wanted to focus on the woman beneath him than thinking about his depressing past.

Not a single movement could be seen in the backyard except of the hunky man making love to the brunette daughter of his current employers.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Jack...I'm coming again...I can feel it coming, baby!" Kate moaned. Just at that very moment they heard Kate's parents pulling into the driveway.

"Don't stop Jack, please...I need to come...make me come Jack...and...aaaahhhhh...come with me!" Kate panted. Five hard thrusts later and she screamed out as the mother of all orgams rocked her body. Jack was sure that her parents and probably the whole neighbourhood heard that she just came. As she tightened around his cock and never let go, Jack simply couldn't hold it any longer and his semen leaked out of his pulsating head and into her womb. Jack slid her legs down his shoulders and buried his face in her neck in order to regain his senses.

He moved his soft and tired penis out of Kate's body and lied next to her on the lounger. Jack kissed her lightly on the lips one last time while Kate was stroking his hairy chest. After pulling away Kate looked deeply into Jack's chocolate orbs while he gazed into her esmerald ones. Neither of them was in the mood for a conversation about what just happened. It was undeniable that either of them fantasized about it for a long time. But when he was lying there and having her smiling softly at him for having her sexually satisfied, he felt something deep within him that confused him.

'_What the hell was happening with him right now? Why did he feel a big warmth around his heart when he looked at her?'_

Besides the worries and confusion that started to settle in, it felt so right to be lying next to Kate, like it was the most natural thing.

_**Thanks for reading it and if you don't mind, **__** drop me a line in the review box, please! **_


End file.
